Zoke
• • |links = }} Zoke is the het ship between Zoey and Mike from the Total Drama fandom. Canon Mike and Zoey first met on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, where they immediately fell in love with each other at first sight. The two spent the first episodes bonding with each other. Throughout the season, Mike would often save Zoey's life from danger. Furthermore, Zoey's screams for help would turn out to be the trigger allowing Mike to return to his main personality. Being afraid that Zoey might find him weird, Mike kept his disorder a secret from her. This would cause problems for the two, especially with the formation of a love triangle between Mike and Zoey, who were mutually attracted to each other, and Anne Maria and Vito, Mike's alternate personality, who also shared a mutual attraction to each other and were quicker in upgrading their relationship. Mike's elimination provided a reason for Zoey to hate Scott, who previously managed to trick her into believing he's a good guy. The destruction of a medallion Mike gave her during his elimination also caused Zoey to temporarily gain a much tougher persona. The two came back for Total Drama All-Stars, where they received the most focus, being the finalists of the season. Although she notices something is wrong, Zoey doesn't catch on on the fact that Mike's been taken over by his evil personality, Mal, until much later in the season. She blindly believes her boyfriend's claims and falls for Mal's act as Mike, even after the warnings from Duncan and Alejandro. She finally finds out about Mal still being in control upon watching camera footage from the season, shortly before a warning from Scott, her previous enemy. However, being desperate to find a way for Mike to return, Zoey chooses to face Mal in the finale instead of Scott. Mal and Zoey face off until Mike gets rid of all of his alternate personalities, which changes the competition to a "friendship finale" instead. The two share their first two kisses and congratulate each other for winning in their respective endings. Fanon The ship sailed as a result of Mike and Zoey's canon relationship with each other. It is a major base-breaker, if not a "Scrappy", of the fandom. Many fans, especially younger ones, love the two and root for them to finally be together, eventually getting their wish. Other fans, especially older ones, accuse the two of being bland, not having a personality outside of each other, being a part of Spotlight-Stealing Squad, and being remarkably dumbed down in their second season where their plot dragged on. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Zoey/Mike tag on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : : : : : TUMBLR : WIKI : on Trivia *This relationship is closely associated with their friendships with Cameron. *They are the only contestants in Total Drama All-Stars to reach the merge who were never on the Villainous Vultures at any point. *This relationship was in a love triangle with Anne Maria and Mike. *This is the second of three love triangle of the series, the first being Duncan with Gwen and Courtney, and the third being Dave with Sky and Ella. *This is the fifth couple whose kiss is interrupted before being separated with the others being Gwen and Trent and Bridgette and Geoff in Total Drama Island, Izzy and Owen in Total Drama Action, and Lindsay and Tyler in Total Drama World Tour. *They were both eliminated by one vote in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. **Mike was eliminated by Scott in Grand Chef Auto while Zoey was eliminated by Lightning in The Enchanted Franken-Forest. *This is the second pair of finalists to be on the same team together. The first being Gwen and Owen. *This is the third couple in which both members reach the finale at one point in the series. The others being Duncan and Gwen and Alejandro and Heather. *On Total Drama's Tumblr, it's been said that the two live together after the show ended. Gallery Zike.png Tumblr noh12jxwtr1rvvmwao1 500.gif Videos Mike & Zoey TDROTI pt 1 Mike & Zoey TDROTI pt 2 Mike & Zoey TDROTI pt 3 TDAS all Mike, Zoey, Mal pt 1 TDAS Mike, Zoey, Mal pt 2 TDAS Mike, Zoey, Mal pt 3 TDAS Mike, Zoey, Mal pt 4 Navigation